My one and only Kenshi-san
by Ra01
Summary: After an incident on an island in the New World Robin is starting to realize that she likes Zoro will she tell him about her feelings or will someone else from the past come between the two... Join the Strawhats on their usually adventures to find the One piece
1. Chapter 1 Story Time

**Chapter 1 Story Time**

**Somewhere in the New World**

* * *

><p><strong>?: <strong>They say that the heart has many wants, and needs. So much that it drives some people insane. If they happen to fall in love but for some people their hearts may end up broken some to a degree that they will may go on an onslaught and kill all those around them brutally wi…..

Chopper: AHHHHHH….!

Robin (smiling): Oh… is something troubling you Chopper san…?

Chopper:…..Why do people hurt the ones who are close to them if they love them Robin.?

Robin: Hmmmmm how should I put it….. When a person is in love they fell as if they are the only ones to love whoever they're in love with and vice versa, but if the other person doesn't love them bac..

Chopper: They either break down, get over it, or worst go insane

Robin: Exactly. The human heart is very complicated to understand at times

Chopper: Are you in love Robin?

Robin(puzzled): What do you mean Chopper san..?

Chopper: Do you love someone?

Robin: Of course Chopper san I love you, the crew, and all of my nakama.

Chopper: oh….. Thank you Robin.

Robin: You're welcome

Author: Robin sets Chopper down on the bed without realizing that a certain first mate of the Strawhat crew who was on watch duty that came down to get some sake from the fridge to relax after his workout

Zoro: Weird story….?

Robin: (kiss) Good night Chopper san.

Chopper: Snore

Robin: fufufufufufu

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

Leave a Comment on what you like and give your thoughts about how I can improve the story since this is my first story…

I may update tomorrow if I can since it's snowing and I'll be inside all day…. And with that this is Ra01 signing off


	2. Chapter 2 Good Morning

**Chapter 2 Good Morning**

**Crow's Nest**

* * *

><p>Zoro:..24,946….24, 947….24, 948…..24,949…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

Sanji: Ahhh I can't wait for my lovely Nami-swaaannn and Robin-Chwaaannn to wake up from their beauty rest and have some of my lo…

Author: Sanji was too busy being memorize about fanaticizing about the girls that he did here Luffy coming…

Luffy: SANJI…..IM HUNGRY…!

Sanji: SHUT IT IDIOT..! There is no way that I'm letting you eat anything before anything else.

Luffy: BUT IM HHHUUUUUUNNNGGGRRRYYYY…!

Sanji: I don't care everyone will eat at the same time.

Ussop: Hey Luffy come outside me and Franky have something to show you.

Chopper (excited): Yea they won't show it to me yet without you..

Luffy: REALLY

Brook: Really... They wouldn't even let me it with my own eyes… Too bad I don't have any… YOHOHO..!

Luffy: COOL…..

Sanji: Good now I can finally finis

Author: What Sanji didn't see was Luffy when he ran out of the kitchen with a little breakfast in his hands, and mouth, and pockets, and mouth….?

Sanji: BASTARD….!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl's Bedroom (Robin's Dream)<strong>

Robin: Huff…. Huff….

Deep Voice: You're all alone..

Robin: No I'm not I have my nakama.

Deep Voice: No one will ever love you….

Author: The Deep Voice kept on getting louder and closer to Robin who felt hopeless in this situation.

Deep Voice: Robin….Robin…..ROBIN…!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl's Bedroom<strong>

Nami: Robin

Robin: Huh…?

Nami: What's wrong?

Robin: What do you mean.?

Nami: You were talking in your sleep.

Robin (surprised): Oh it was nothing

Nami: Ok then…. Well you might want to get dress because the boys sound pretty loud out there.

Robin: Maybe they're turning into savage beasts and will eat each other and then us out of hunger.

Nami (disgusted): Don't say such things like that Robin.

Robin: Alright Nami-san you go ahead and I'll catch up.

Nami: Ok see ya in a bit Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's Nest<strong>

Zoro: 24,950…..24951…..24952….

Author: Even though it looked like the swordsman was looking serious and focus when he was doing his morning workout, but he had a little something different going on in his head..

**_Flashback_**

Robin: They say that the heart has many wants, and needs. So much that it drives some people insane.

**_End Flashback_**

Zoro (Thinking): (Grunt)…. Love huh… (Grunt)… Losers Only… (Grunt)…..Value Emotions… (Grunt)

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny Go Exterior<strong>

Luffy/Brook/Chopper: COOL

Author: Ussop and Franky were showing Luffy a new weapon of Franky's that they were working on

Ussop: It is isn't it…?

Luffy/Brook/Chopper: YEEEAAA… DO IT AGAIN

Franky: Sorry guys but we all will have to wait until we get more supplies to do it again…..

Luffy/Brook/Chopper (disappointed): Awwwwww…!

Nami: What are you idiots up to so early in the morning?

All (except Nami): The best thing that has happened all morning

Nami: DON'T TELL ME IT WAS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE STUPID INVENTIONS OF YOURS FRANKY..

Franky: actually Ussop and I made this…

Nami: I don't care y'all woke me up

Author: as Nami was upset at the fact that they ruin her beauty sleep and was chasing the boys all across the deck, and beating some sense into them except for Chopper who she deemed innocent, but Chopper was still running anyway. When all of a sudden….

Sanji Breakfast is ready…. My Nami-Swann…, and Robin Chwaannn… OH and there's scraps for you shitheads as well…

* * *

><p><strong>Girls Bedroom<strong>

Author: Robin just getting finish dressing heard Sanji make the call for breakfast

Robin (thoughts): I wonder who that voice…was.?

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny Go's Kitchen<strong>

Luffy/Brook/Chopper: Food food food food food food food food

Nami: SHUT UP…!

Robin: Good morning everyone

All (All except Robin): HEY ROBIN….!

Sanji: Robin-Chwaannn Good morning….. Have you come all this way to announce your love for me….

Luffy: SANJI WHERE IS THE FOOD

Sanji: I'm coming…. Hey wait where is Marimo...?

Ussop: I think he is in the Crow's Nest working out

Nami: I swear its nothing but working out, sleeping, and drinking sake with that guy

Luffy: Well he needs to hurry up cause IM STARVING…!

Robin: Oh I'll go get him if we're waiting.

Nami: alright but give him a good knock on the head for keeping us waiting

Robin (giggling):

Author: Robin walks out and started walking through the deck to the ladder up to the Crow's Nest meanwhile Zoro is still busy lifting his weights that weighed tons

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's Nest<strong>

Zoro: 24,983…..24,984…24,985

Author: Robin reaches the hatch to the Crow's Nest and lifts it quietly..

Robin: Kenshi-san

Author: Robin was able to see the back of Zoro covered in sweat and his back muscles moving as he was pumping his iron

Zoro: 24,997…24, 998,…..24, 999...

Robin: How does he lift them as if they're not even there?... His muscles look a lot more masculine than 2 years ago….. I wonder what it would feel like if I could touch them

Author: It was mesmerizing for Robin as she gazed upon Zoro's back she had a little hint of a blush on her face

Zoro: 30 ,000

CCCRRRAAAASSSHHHHH…!?

Author: the sound of the weight crashing brought Robin out of her daze…. As Zoro grabbed his towel to wipe the sweat off of his body.. While Robin had a silly grin on her face… as she sprouted one of her phantom arms to tickle the side of the swordsman

Zoro: Agghhhh damn my side feel itchy…

Robin: Fufufufu…..Good Morning Kenshi-san I do believe we are all waiting on you for breakfast….

Author: Zoro then turned around to face Robin who got a good view of his torso and his large scar

Robin (thoughts): I wonder how he got that huge scar..?

Zoro: I got it from Mihawk (he said knowing what she was thinking)

Robin: How observant of you Kenshi-san

Zoro: Hmmpphh I have to be… now that we are in the New World

Robin: Well that's true….One wrong move and we would all be dead

Zoro: Yep…. Well we better head down before Luffy dies of hunger

Robin: I agree

Author: So the two Strawhats went to the kitchen

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

Luffy: FINALLY… ZORO WHERE WERE YOU….. SANJI HAD ME STARVING

Nami: Idiot…! (She hits Luffy)

Sanji: Glad to see you join us Marimo... (As he sets the plates down)

Zoro: Shut it Ero Cook…

Author: As Zoro started to eat his breakfast his eyes met Robin's and they had an instant connection before they both looked away Robin with a blush, Zoro with a confused face

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

Leave a Comment on what you like and give your thoughts about how I can improve the story since this is my first story…

Another update may happen around the weekend and special thanks to my 2 Favs and 3 follows…. And with that this is Ra01 signing off


End file.
